


Condolences Attached To Everything In This General Direction

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Alderaanii Culture (Star Wars), Endar Spire (Star Wars), Family Feuds, Human Resources, Paperwork, Press-Ganging, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Assigning bunks on the Endar Spire is an exercise in advanced genealogy.
Kudos: 4
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Condolences Attached To Everything In This General Direction

The act of assigning bunks on the _Endar Spire_ is an exercise in advanced genealogy. They're flying with a far higher quota of Alderaanii than typically accepted, which means feuds. So many feuds. Not personal, of course, but the fact that they're a general familial obligation rather than bad blood doesn't help much at all when it comes to finding ways of keeping the _Spire_ 's casualties enemy-originated.   
  
The Jedi-assigned slicer - rim trash who enlisted to get out of a sentence, he knows the type, they generally either become mediocre but acceptable or more trouble than they're worth (in the latter case, the navy usually removes it's financial burden and adds a name to the kia list of closest combat session, or suffer a localized explosive decompression in truly severe cases) - is actually easiest, for all she was dumped on the manifest with under a tenday's notice. He puts her down for daycycle in Ulgo's bunk, and gets back to sorting out faction in-fighting in a way that won't turn the ship into a war zone. The war grinds on.


End file.
